1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides an air amplifier for use as an apparatus and in a method for filling a flask of a molding machine, whereby sand particles originally falling into the flask only by gravity are now accelerated upon exiting amplifier nozzles. The accelerated sand particles are directed or slung (as in sand slinger) toward a pattern plate and flask mounted within a molding machine.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Some conventional molding machines use gravity feed systems to fill a cope flask and a drag flask with sand. During the fill procedure, green sand is loaded into a measuring hopper. The hopper is then opened and the sand falls by gravity into and fills a space defined by the flask and a pattern plate.
In other conventional molding machines, sand is pneumatically blown into a void/space defined by a flask and a pattern plate. In some, if not all, pneumatically blown fill processes, a seal is formed between the flask and the device that feeds the pneumatically blown sand. Flasks used with a pneumatically blown filling device require a vented structure, such as one or more screens or vents, so that air can discharge from the flask without carrying the sand outside of the flask. The seals and also the vented flasks require undesirable maintenance, for example to keep the vents open and properly operating. Machines of this closed fill design also do not provide the flexibility or access that is desired in the production of many castings, such as, for example, the use of chaplets, ram up cores, exothermic risers, etc.